This Time Imperfect
by LOVE Panda-Chan
Summary: She lost everything so long ago... can he help her back to herself


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

---

Chapter 1 – The Name

The morning light was just creeping over the eastern wall, slowly bathing the earth-toned rooftops in stronger hues of orange, pink and gold. The light spread like fire through the village, engulfing it in warm colors that contrast beautifully with the dense forests that surrounded it.

She stood as still as stone on her perch. A dark statue, cloaked and hooded, staring out across the village as it burned in the morning sun; like a beacon of defiance in the dark opposing greens that spread across the land.

It was breathtaking.

She had been standing there for some time, frozen to her spot for what seemed like an eternity. What was she waiting for? A sign? The voice of a friend? A familiar face? Recognition for her presence? For her life?

No.

She didn't believe in signs and the only voices she knew were those of clients, enemies, or unknowns; familiar faces could be dangerous and knowledge of her presence would be deadly, and her life? Well, her life was better as it was, a phantom drifting endlessly through the world like a fearful secret whispered in shady establishments and dark alleyways.

She was alone… always alone.

As she stood she was stuck with feelings of familiarity. But she had never been here before, had she? It seemed as if she had been unconsciously avoiding this place, she couldn't remember taking any jobs here but everything felt so ingrained in her mind yet not all there. Broken memories reeling through her mind like confusing collage of hazy images and whispered sounds from a past she couldn't quiet remember and a life she had lost long ago.

Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind, she was here on a job and she couldn't afford to have any distractions. Distractions could lead to death, or worse. Later she could mull over what the upsurge of these fragmented memories meant and where they come from. For now she had to concentrate and stay on top of everything to finish what she came for.

But it seemed that Kami was not on her side.

Wave after wave of nostalgia crashed upon her with nauseating force as she watched the village below wake up to the new day. Nothing was clear and it was getting to the point of dizzying, it was all just a foggy blur collection in the back of her mind. Shaking her head again and bringing a healing hand to her temple, she attempted to clear and collect her jumbled thoughts and stave off the on coming headache.

The moment passed, as had the ones before, where life went on and nothing happened, nothing ever did. It was just a moment of hesitation and confusion in her listless days and colorless reservoir of long forgotten emotions.

Finally, as if to break the trance, she dropped from her perch to the forest floor. Keeping to the still, deep shadows of the dense foliage as she almost languidly made her way through the thick underbrush toward the sun-emblazed village that sat some distance in front of her.

She was calculated in her albeit lazy pace, masking her chalkra entirely and keeping all her senses tuned for any sign of danger or discovery. Near silent as she continued on, making sure not to disturb any wildlife or alert any surrounding Nin, scouts or otherwise.

She was still about a half mile out, but there was no need to hurry, the sun had barely graced the sky and she had no purpose until later the next day. For now she would focus on making it into the village disregarded and find suitable inn for the night.

---

A small caravan was making way down the principal roadway toward the main gate in the distance. She attached herself to the merchant band walking near a cart filled with material goods from Sand. Her nondescript black cloak blended with the wearisome travelers, as it was just as threadbare and worn as any of those around.

They were quickly waved through the gate without a second glance. This procession must be familiar enough to warrant no checks of personage or stocks.

She broke off from the group in the market district and went to search for an inn. The ones she had seen thus far were small and homely; she would be to recognizable or memorable there. She found a suitable place further in town near the center; it was a large place, but not lavish, and with the upcoming festival it would be crowded. Perfect.

She paid for a room and went up to change into more suitable clothes for the day. Traveling in civilian was irritating and uncomfortable. So, she had forgone them until now, keeping her long cloak on to cover the garb of her preferred gear. She got out a simple yakuta and pinned up her long locks, hiding most of them with a cloth tied around her head.

After dressing she made her way to the street to get her bearings of the village and pick up some information and food. She wandered around from shop to shop chatting sweetly with the shop owners and customers, easily attaining the desired facts she needed from the overly talkative villagers. Everyone was in a state of anticipation for the gala the next day and that made lips loose to anyone.

Finding a little ramen shop later that day she stopped to rest and sift through what she had learned. Ordering a bowl of miso, she began to piece together a rough draft of a plan.

While she sat eating her meal a little lavender head burst into the shop and flew onto a stool three seats away from her. She couldn't help but smile at the antics of the over-excited child beating a hand on the counter to get the owner's attention.

She still had the small smile on her face as she turned back to her meal but the next thing she heard made her freeze.

"Sakura-Chan!"


End file.
